Neve
by Sweet Petit
Summary: Um médico pede moradia temporária em Konoha junto com sua ninja guardiã, que logo desperta os olhares de muitos. Ela tem medo de contato físico e adora neve. No que isso vai dar? KakashiXOCXGai ( vocês decidem!), NejiXOC, NarutoXHinata
1. Chapter 1- chegada

**Disclaimer: nada no mundo de Naruto me pertence, infelizmente..**

**=/**

**.**

**.**

**Esta fanfic pode ser KakashiXOC ou GaiXOC, vocês que vão decidir conforme os episódios.**

**\o/**

**Vai ter NarutoXHinata, NejiXOC e talvez vários outros mais pra frente.**

**A fanfic é nova e tá boba, mas com o tempo e os feedbacks, espero que melhore.**

**.**

**Aviso: fanfic M e talvez com spoilers**

**.**

**Mandem reviews, porque me faz muito feliz.**

**.**

**.**

**Aproveite!**

**.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**.**

**.**

O dia mal havia começado na aldeia da folha e já se ouvia uma gritaria no escritório da Hokage.

-Mas baa-chan, isso é tão chatoooo... –reclamava Naruto muito alto

-Para de ser um chato, Naruto- disse Sakura batendo nele

-Aiii!

-Naruto, você não entende que é uma honra? –disse Tsunade

-Mas obaa-chan..

-Cala a boca, Naruto –disse Sakura batendo nele novamente, enquanto Kakashi lia seu livro sem ligar e Sai revirava os olhos.

- A transferência de um médico e dois ninjas de países estrangeiros é algo muito raro e complicado. –disse Tsunade servindo-se de sakê- Este medico é um dos melhore médicos-nin e quase todos os países o queriam. Temos muita sorte dele escolher a nossa aldeia e mais ainda, se ele decidir se fixar aqui.

-Mas porque os ninjas? –perguntou Sai

-Ele disse que são a segurança dele. –disse Tsunade- Mas por precaução, vários jonins foram designados para manter um olho neles. Isso é com você, Kakashi.

Kakashi suspirou e fechou o livro.

-Hai, hokage.

-Então, vão espera-los no portão de entrada e os leve até a casa deles –Tsunade estendeu um envelope para eles- Sakura, depois que os tiver instalado, será sua missão cuidar do doutor Hasunami.

-Hai

-Dispensados.

Eles saíram do escritório da hokage e foram até o portão principal, não antes de Kakashi se mandar.

-Porque a gente tem que ser babá? –reclamou Naruto

-Naruto...- começou Sakura

Mas antes que Sakura pudesse dar mais uma bronca nele, duas figuras cobertas em roupas brancas apareceram no portão de entrada.

Um era alto e o outro era um pouco mais baixo.

O mais alto foi até os ninjas que checam vistos e apresentou documentos.

-Parece estar tudo em ordem. Bem vindo a aldeia da folha oculta, senhor Hasunami –disse o ninja

-Doutor Hasunami? –perguntou Sakura

O homem com os documentos olhou para ela, embora Sakura estivesse incerta se o tinha ouvido com tanta roupa, que nem dava para ver o seu rosto sobre o chapéu.

-Sim, sou eu – disse o homem

-Nós viemos lhe acompanhar até sua casa – disse ela

-Eu gostaria de ir conhecer o hospital, por favor. Risu pode levar as coisas até a casa.

-Hã.. tudo bem.- disse Sakura.- Naruto pode ajuda-lo a encontrar o caminho.

Sakura entregou o endereço e a chave ao amigo.

-Me buscar as seis. E acha um mercado com preço razoável. –disse o médico ao companheiro

-Hã...por aqui.- disse Naruto acompanhado por Sai.

Ele só fez que sim ao doutor e seguiu Naruto pelo caminho indicado.

Sakura e Kakashi levaram o homem em direção ao hospital

-Com licença, senhor Hasunami.

-Sim?

-Me desculpe a intromissão, mas não deveriam vir dois ninjas com você?

-Seu nome é Sakura, certo? Creio que nas circunstancias, você possa me chamar de Hiashi. E sim, são dois ninjas, mas o segundo virá daqui a um mês dependendo de como evoluir a convivência aqui..e depois, Risu é o suficiente de proteção.

-Hm... –disse Kakashi atrás de seu livro. Ele havia sentido o chakra de seu parceiro e não duvidava que ele fosse forte.

Os três chegaram ao hospital e pararam na recepção.

-A hokage deixou alguma instrução? –perguntou Hiashi

Sakura pegou o papel no envelope e começou a ler.

-Hã...eu irei intera-lo dos pacientes e a hokage vai passar mais tarde para conhece-lo.

-Ótimo. Você teria algum lugar para eu me trocar? –perguntou ele tirando o chapéu e revelando um homem jovem, muito bonito com cabelos curtos bem pretos e olhos muito azuis – Sabe, minha companhia faz nosso trajeto ser gelado, mas agora esta roupa está ficando muito quente para trabalhar.

Sakura ficou olhando boquiaberta o homem, assim como todas as mulheres no corredor, antes de responder.

-hã.. tem um vestiário para os médicos bem no final do corredor a direita.

-Obrigada

Ele foi até o vestiário, sem nem olhar para todas as mulheres que olhavam no corredor.

-Eu espero que ele seja meu médico –disse uma paciente que estava fazendo a ficha

Algumas horas depois, Sakura (ainda meio constrangida perto daquele médico tão bonito) apresentava os pacientes e fichas ao médico.

E todos estavam curiosos com o médico novo, especialmente as mulheres, que estavam mais que felizes em dar atenção a um médico tão bonito e educado.

Ela apresentava o ultimo paciente, quando Tsunade chegou acompanhada por Shizune.

-Tsunade-sama –chamou Sakura.

-Yo –disse Kakashi sem tirar os olhos de seu livro

-Hokage-sama –disse Hiashi se curvando

-Como está o primeiro dia de trabalho, doutor? –disse Tsunade

-Muito bem. Sua jovem aprendiz é uma pessoa muito eficiente –disse ele, fazendo Sakura corar.

-E suas acomodações? São adequadas as suas exigencias? –perguntou Tsunade

-Na verdade, preferi vir direto para cá. Mas tenho certeza de que são mais que adequadas –disse ele

-Sakura, emergência! Sakura- Naruto veio correndo e gritando, mas parou quando viu Tsunade

-O que foi? –perguntou Tsunade

-Hããã.. –disse Naruto com medo

-Naruto –disse Tsunade em tom de aviso

-Bom..pode ser, talvez que... nós tenhamos perdido o ninja do doutor.

-Perdido? Como assim perdido? –gritou Tsunade

-Bom.. –disse Naruto com medo – nós fomos mostrar a vila e.. num minuto ele estava lá e no outro não.

O doutor riu.

-Não se preocupe. Risu provavelmente só foi passear por aí.

-Quem é esse cara aí? –perguntou Naruto

-O doutor Hasunami, Naruto- disse Sakura

-Serio?

-Alguma idéia de onde ele está? Porque a chave da casa ficou comigo –disse Sai, acabando de chegar

O doutor ficou pensativo.

-Hm... vocês tem algum lago ou rio por aqui?

Algum tempo mais tarde, Hiashi acompanhado por Sakura, Sai, Naruto e Kakashi chegaram ao lago.

-Porque acha que seu companheiro estará aqui, doutor? –perguntou Kakashi

-Por causa daquilo –disse Hiashi apontando para o meio do lago

-Mas o que...

No meio do lago agora existia um coreto fechado feito de gelo que brilhava ao sol.

O doutor deu uma risada do espanto deles.

-Bom, deixe-me ver..

-Kakashi, meu eterno rival! –ouviu-se a voz de Gai atrás deles

Eles se viraram e viram Gai, Lee, Neji e Tenten.

-O que faz aqui, Gai? –perguntou Kakashi guardando o livro e suspirando

-Bom, nós estávamos treinando para aproveitar nossa juventude e de repente esta coisa surgiu da agua.

-Ah, encontrei –disse o doutor fazendo-os olhar para ele, que caminhava sobre a agua.- Risu sempre deixa me deixa um caminho.

Ele começou a andar sobre a agua e os outros o seguiram, pisando com cuidado no caminho que viram ser como uma ponte imperceptível de gelo.

O doutor bateu na porta, que se quebrou e virou poeira, deixando um vento frio sair.

-Aí está você –disse ele entrando no lugar iluminado através do gelo, que estava incrivelmente frio.

Ele entrou e os outros pararam na porta.

Dentro não havia um homem embrulhado em um abrigo branco e chapéu, mas uma mulher linda, de pele muito clara, cabelos bem pretos compridos e olhos verdes, deitada no chão, usando apenas uma calça muito leve branca e uma regata larga branca, deitada no chão, que parecia cheio de alguma coisa macia, com as roupas dobradas no lado de onde o doutor estava.

-O que você está fazendo aqui? –perguntou ela sonolenta, se espreguiçando- você disse seis horas, ainda são duas.

-Seus guias te perderam –disse ele

-Eu só queria um pouco de luz solar em paz –disse ela se sentando e colocando uma blusa de mangas compridas – Você pode me passar as minhas luvas?

Ele pegou as luvas e jogou-as a ela.

-Obrigada –disse ela colocando-as

Os espectadores ainda chocados olhando de boca aberta.

-É rude encarar, sabia? –disse a moça para as pessoas na porta

-Hã.. sinto muito. –disse Sakura

-Sinto muito ter fugido de vocês, mas precisava de um pouco de paz –disse ela a Naruto e Sai

-Tudo..tudo bem.

-E quem seria estes que a minha equipe desconhece?- perguntou Gai entrando com todo mundo na construção.

-Este é o doutor Hiashi Hasunami, o médico que veio trabalhar na vila- disse Sakura

-Muito prazer.

-E esta bela flor da juventude?

A moça riu, parecendo constrangida, fazendo os adolescentes franzirem a sobrancelha. Alguém realmente achava isso um elogio?

-Sou Amaririsu Zenari.

-A ninja que veio fazer a proteção do doutor –explicou Kakashi a Gai

-Eu sou Gai Maito e esses são meus alunos Lee, Tenten e Neji

-Zenari-sama, o que está fazendo aqui? –perguntou Tenten

-Amaririsu, por favor. E eu apenas vim aproveitar o sol.

-Numa construção de gelo? –perguntou Lee

Ela sorriu.

-Eu gosto desta temperatura.

-É, tipo todo segundo do dia. –disse Hiashi

Amiririsu mostrou a língua pra ele.

-Você fez isso? –perguntou Tenten pondo a mão na parede de gelo maciço.

Amiririsu concordou.

-Isso é incrivel, Amiririsu-sama. –disse Lee

-Obrigada –disse ela.

Kakashi ofereceu a mão para ela.

Ela olhou para a própria mão, como se estivesse conferindo algo e aceitou a ajuda e levantou.

-Obrigada, hã...

-Kakashi Hatake –disse ele

-Certo. Obrigada.

-Então, agora que nós já achamos risu, posso voltar ao trabalho? –perguntou Hiashi

-Viciado –disse Amiririsu

-O que você vai fazer agora Zenari-san? –perguntou Tenten

-Hã...eu estava pensando em talvez achar uma casa de chá e comprar um pouco de chá e algum doce.

-Viciada

-Você não tem que trabalhar ? –perguntou Amiririsu a Hiashi

-Já achou o mercado? –respondeu Hiashi

-Já, mamãe. E já fiz a lista do que comprar.

-Podemos ir? –perguntou ele

Todos saíram e foram para a terra novamente.

Eles ouviram um barulho de agua e viraram e a construção não estava lá.

-Ué? Cadê? –perguntou Naruto

-Hã..- começou ela desconfortável e o ar começou a ficar mais gelado.

-Naruto, vai fazer o relatório da missão. –disse Kakashi- Sakura e Sai, levem o doutor ao hospital.

-Não pense que vai fugir de novo, Kakashi-sensei –gritou Naruto

-E Amiririsu-san? –perguntou Sakura

-Meu rival e eu levamos a flor da juventude para casa e depois, podemos ter mais um de nossos desafios! –disse Gai animado- Team Gai dispensado!

-Te vejo as seis- disse Hiashi a companheira, saindo com os adolescentes

Os dois jonins começaram a acompanhar a moça.

-Obrigada –disse ela aos dois.

Kakashi deu nos ombros e pegou seu livro, enquanto Gai foi muito mais sonoro.

-Não há nada pra agradecer, Zenare-san. Sempre pode contar comigo para te socorrer, adorável flor da juventude!

-Alguém tem o endereço ou a chave da casa?

Kakashi tirou do bolso a chave e um papel e entregou a chave a moça.

-O que vai fazer agora? –perguntou Kakashi

-Bom, acho que tenho que comprar comida.

-Nós a ajudaremos, Zenare-san. –ofereceu, Gai

-Obrigada, é muito gentil –disse ela

Os três alunos de Gai olharam os adultos se afastarem.

-Hm...

-O que foi, Neji? - perguntou Lee acenando pros adultos

-Será que você não sentiu? –perguntou Neji

-O que? –perguntou Lee

-O chakra dela exala de maneira selvagem. Quando Naruto a incomodou, o ar ficou frio e pesado perto dela.

-Como pode isso? –perguntou Tenten

-Não sei, mas nunca senti um chakra assim. –disse Neji

* * *

Kakashi e Amiririsu estavam sentados na frente de uma casa de chá tomando chá, enquanto viam Gai passar por eles

Em algum ponto das compras, Gai desafiou Kakashi para um jogo de Joken-po e perdeu, então agora ele estava dando 5000 voltas em torno da quadra.

-Então...-começou ela tomando um gole de chá- Vocês fazem muito isso?

-As vezes –disse ele dando nos ombros

-Vocês parecem bem amigos.

-Bom...Gai não deixa muito escolha.

-Isso é bom? – perguntou ela

-Sei lá. Me responde daqui a alguns meses.

Amiririsu riu.

Gai apareceu suando e parecendo cansado.

-Desa..fio cumprido...meu eterno...rival...

-Você está bem? –perguntou ela

-Bem...como nunca,...flor da...juventude

-Tem certeza, você não precisa nos acompanhar se quiser. –disse ela- eu posso levar as coisas.

-Eu posso ajudar –disse Kakashi- Gai pode ir embora se quiser

-O que é isso? Um desafio pela atenção da Zenari-san? Não perderei, meu rival! –disse ele pegando quase todas as sacolas- Vamos apostar uma corrida até a casa dela! O perdedor tem que dar 50 voltas por Konoha. Aceita minha aposta rival?

-Hãã... –começou Amaririsu

Kakashi pegou o resto dos sacos.

-Vamos lá.

Os dois bateram a mão em acordo e saíram correndo, deixando a moça sentada no banco com seu chá.

-Estranha vila esta.. –disse ela pra si mesma, voltando a atenção para seu chá e seu dango

.

.

Continua...

.

.

**E aí, gostaram?Não? Deem feedbacks!**

**Começa agora a decisão.**

**GaiXAmiririsu ou KakashiXAmiririsu ? **

**Vocês decidem!**

**Xoxo,**

**Sweet pettit**


	2. Chapter 2- Convívio

**Disclaimer: nada no mundo de Naruto me pertence, infelizmente...**

**.**

**.**

**Esta fanfic pode ser KakashiXOC ou GaiXOC, vocês que vão decidir.**

**.**

**\o/**

**Vai ter NarutoXHinata, NejiXOC e talvez vários outros mais pra frente.**

**A fanfic é nova e tá boba, mas com o tempo e os feedbacks, espero que melhore.**

**Se um dia eu tiver algum...**

**.**

**Mandem reviews, porque me faz muito feliz.**

**Mas muito muito mesmoooo.**

**Só um "oi, eu li"**

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo 2**

**.**

As seis horas, como combinado, Amaririsu chegou ao hospital para buscar o doutor.

-Olá, risu. –disse o doutor terminando ler o prontuário de um paciente- já são seis horas?

-Já sim

-Vou pegar minhas coisas e já vamos.

Alguns minutos depois, o doutor voltou com o chapéu e o pesado casaco em seus braços.

-Vamos?

-Zenari-san! –chamou Naruto

O Hiashi e Amaririsu se viraram e viram Naruto acompanhado por Sakura e Sai.

-Ah, olá. –disse ela

Eles se aproximaram deles, embora talvez muito perto, porque Amaririsu deu um passo longe deles, mantendo distância.

-Estão voltando para casa? –perguntou Sakura

-Sim, estamos indo – respondeu o doutor

-Kakashi sensei e Gai sensei levaram você direito pra casa? –perguntou Naruto

-Bom...

-Oh oh –disse Sakura

-Bom, foi uma tarde...interessante.

-Ai, não. O que eles fizeram?

-Bom, nós paramos pra tomar chá e os dois de alguma maneira eles acabaram num desafio de corrida levando as minhas compras e as chaves.

-Oh, não- disse Sakura

-Depois eu tive que achar a casa, onde Kakashi-san estava lendo um livro estranho na porta, dizendo que estava se preparando psicologicamente para pagar a aposta que ele perdeu, quando um gato preto passou seu caminho, então ele decidiu esperar e que Gai-san tinha ido treinar a força da juventude com Lee e aparentemente levou a chave depois de guardar as compras. Aí eu prometi que se Kakashi-san fosse buscar a minha chave, eu diria para Gai-san que ele deu as 50 voltas pela vila e ele foi buscar e não voltou mais, então seriamente espero que a chave esteja lá quando voltarmos ou que vocês tenham uma chave reserva.

Na altura que ela terminou, Sakura estava muito brava com seu sensei e Naruto se matava de rir.

-Não acredito que eles fizeram isso – disse Sakura

Amaririsu deu nos ombros.

-Foi meio que divertido.

-Sério? –disse Sakura chocada

Amaririsu deu nos ombros de novo.

-Bom, acho que vamos ter que checar se essa chave vai estar ou não – disse Hiashi

-Ei, nee-chan. –chamou Naruto - você quer ir comer ramen com a gente? O Ichiraku é o melhor de todos os lugares.

Ele se aproximou dela e puxou o casaco dela para ela olha-lo, mas ela se afastou mais que rápido.

Amaririsu olhou para o doutor, parecendo meio assustada, meio encabulada.

-Hã... Talvez outro dia –respondeu o doutor- Nossa viagem foi longa

Amaririsu concordou

Os dois foram embora, deixando um Naruto chateado

-O que foi isso?

* * *

Na semana seguinte, o doutor Hiashi continuou sendo a atração maior do hospital, as enfermeiras espalhando aos quatro ventos sobre seu talento como médico-nin e sobre sua beleza e gentileza.

O que acabou resultando em mais pacientes femininas que nunca naquele hospital.

Em vão a qualquer tentativa de chamar a atenção, porém.

O doutor era gentil e prestativo, mas estritamente profissional.

Ou seja, nenhuma ninja ou civil conseguiu nem um o que você vai fazer hoje ou nada assim.

Mas isso não as impedia de tentar.

Mas Amaririsu era ainda um mistério.

Ela se mantinha afastada de tudo e todos, aparecendo só para buscar o doutor.

E embora nenhum outro ninja que Tsunade deixou a tarefa de vigia-la tivesse o ânimo, sempre tinha Gai pra acha-la, arrastando Kakashi junto.

-Linda flor da juventude! Aí está você! –disse Gai naquele tom alto e confiante que só ele conseguia para a moça na casa de chá com seu chá e dango.

-Yo –cumprimentou Kakashi

Amaririsu sorriu.

-Bom dia, Kakashi-san, Gai-san.

Como de costume ela não perguntava o que eles faziam ali.

Com certeza já chegara a conclusão que a Hokage a deixara sob vigilância discreta.

Muito perspectiva, chegou Kakashi a conclusão.

E na opinião dele, ela estava facilitando para eles.

-Chá? –perguntou ela

Gai se sentou e aceitou o chá.

-Obrigada- disse ele

Ele bebeu um gole de chá antes de engasgar.

-Uau. Quente – disse ele tentando não demonstrar o quão queimado sua boca estava

-Desculpe, eu deveria ter falado que o chá estava pelando – disse ela preocupada

-Não, tudo bem – disse ele

-Kakashi-san, chá?

-Não obrigada.

Amaririsu continuou a tomar seu chá

-Seu chá não parece quente –disse Kakashi sem tirar os olhos do livro

Amaririsu olhou para o chá encabulada.

-Nunca está.

Os dois jonins olharam pra ela.

Amaririsu sorriu balançando a cabeça.

-Não é nada –disse ela sorrindo- Então, como vai sua equipe, Gai-san?

Amaririsu cutucou Kakashi, esticando-lhe uma vareta de dango.

Kakashi pensou que ela poderia estar querendo ver seu rosto, mas ela não olhou nem uma vez para ele, enquanto ouvia Gai falar animadamente do progresso de seus protegidos.

.

.

**Continua**

* * *

**Capítulo curto...**

**De um feedback ai, não custa nada**

**Sweet pettit**


End file.
